midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Locklear
Locklear is the youngest son of the Baron of Land's End. He first met James when they were boys, both in service as squires in Prince Arutha's court. Biography A shy person, his life changed forever when he decided to join James and accompany Arutha to investigate the attempts on the Prince's life. Their journey brought them to Armengar, where an exiled noble of the Kingdom, Guy du Bas-Tyra, commanded the inhabitants of the city as the Kingdom's first line of defense against the moredhel invasion. Here, Locklear met and fell in love with Bronwynn Alpress. Their relationship was tragically cut short when Bronwynn was killed by a mountain troll. Squire "Locky" died that day, and the future Seigneur Locklear was born, as he began cutting down moredhel left and right, as his friend James mourn the loss of his friend's innocence. Armengar was soon abandoned, and the refugees fled to Highcastle. When this city, too, was overrun, what remained of the Kingdom forces made their last stand in Murmandamus's ultimate objective: the city of Sethanon. Fighting desperate battles on the streets, Locklear came upon a girl attempting to protect her younger brothers from the moredhel. He killed the soldiers, and hid with them in the cellars, where James found him, busy, when the battle is over. Squire Locklear briefly entered military service under a daring garrison leader named Baron Moyiet who watched the Moredhel with an unforgiving eye. Ten years of peace followed the Battle of Sethanon. Squire Locklear matured, becoming a much respected (and well-liked among the ladies) Seigneur of Krondor, as well as one of the finest swordsmen in the Kingdom. An unfortunate affair, however, saw him being "punished" by Arutha, who sent him to the border city of Tyr-Sog for a period of ten years, to which Locklear begged James to use his influence to shorten. It was during one of his routine patrols that Locklear encountered Gorath of the Ardanien, a renegade moredhel being pursued by his own kind. Initially refusing his request to meet with Prince Arutha, Locklear was persuaded when the moredhel whispered "Murmandamus lives". Escorting Gorath to Krondor from the Northlands, he took pains to keep both alive, pursued by 2 moredhel assassins. On the way they met a young magician, Owyn Beleforte who tended his wounds, and after Gareth saved them from a third assassin, he obliged Owyn to come along with them toward Krondor; but not without peril as they were beset time and again by moredhel assassins. After taking a detour into the sewers underneath the city, where they met Seigneur James, they were able to meet with Arutha. Another moredhel assassin chose to strike at that moment, but were foiled by the magician Pug. Some time later, acting on information retrieved from the Nighthawks's lair, Locklear and James investigated rumours of Nighthawk infiltration in the border cities of Northwarden and Highcastle, in preparation for the moredhel invasion. Along with a magician Patrus and Duke Martin, they managed to contribute towards the war effort. Amongst other things, buying the allegiance of a group of goblin mercenaries, destroying a siege weapon, and slaying six moredhel magicians inside the Kingdom borders. However, they were unable to prevent Nighthawks from assassinating Baron Gabot, the ruling noble of Northwarden. During the siege however, Prince Arutha and the Armies of the West came to reinforce Northwarden, acting on information from Owyn and Gorath. While the attack on Northwarden prove to be a feint, canny Prince Arutha had split the Armies of the West, sending the second half to reinforce Highcastle. Upon torturing a moredhel commander of the failed invasion forces, they discovered that the attacks on both Northwarden and Highcastle are feints. The real invasion took place with Delekhan's forces using a rift machine to travel to the Dimwood Forest. James, Locklear, and Patrus rushed to the Dimwood, ahead of the Kingdom forces, where they managed to disable the rift machine, but at the cost of Patrus's life. With Pug, Owyn, and Gorath heading towards the Lifestone chamber to stop Makala and the Six, Locklear and James led the arriving Armies of the West to battle the moredhel forces among the ruins of Sethanon. The battle ended when Pug casted an illusion of Murmandamus being slain by a golden dragon. The remainder of the moredhel forces agreed to a truce with the Kingdom. In the years following the second battle of Sethanon, Locklear, besides his duties as Seigneur, and eventually, Baron and Knight-Marshal, of the Prince's court, also acted as tutor to Arutha's sons, Borric and Erland. When Arutha decided to instill some responsibility into his sons, Locklear was chosen to join a delegation to the Empress of Kesh's birthday celebration. Along the way to the city of Kesh, his longtime friend James found the love of his life in Gamina, Pug's adopted daughter. Locklear was discomfited by his friend's apparent change, to say the least. While attending the Empress's birthday celebrations, the Kingdom delegation discovered hints of a coup involving many highly-positioned nobles of Kesh. Locklear, using his experience in charming members of the opposite gender, attempted to investigate but was found murdered. Character His mind is razor sharp; an attribute that has made him a valuable asset to Krondor. Although physically slower than Jimmy, he can usually defeat him in rapier duels because of his shrewd combat strategies. Seigneur Locklear sports a healthy tan year round as he often vacations near his father at Land’s End. He is one of the finest swordsmen in Midkemia. Appearances *''Silverthorn'' *''A Darkness at Sethanon'' *''Betrayal at Krondor'' *''Krondor the Betrayal'' *''Prince of the Blood'' Quotes "Sorry, you don't get off that easy. As long as you are under my command you are forbidden to die, Moredhel. I've gone to far too much trouble keeping you alive to bury you now." "Mountain climbing and armor do not mix." Category:males Category:Islemen Category:Noble